A Paradox of Snowflakes
by Friday Maria
Summary: (ON HOLD) Princess Twilight and the mischievous Jack Frost find themselves accidentally falling for each other! But when chaos in the form of Shadows collides with Ponyville and Jack is condemned for summoning it, will Twilight still help and pursue him?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Jack Frost

There was one thing that I loved the most: _pranks._

Simple, delicious pranks.

Especially when I make them happen to North.

Have you ever seen a huge and angry Russian man coming at you with snow dripping down his face? Well, if not, I have to tell you, it's the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life!

And that's saying something, because I'm pretty old-over 300 years old, to be exact. Well, most Guardians are about my age-even little Sandman.

Now, back to pranks. Oh, yes, I love topping each one off. The next one _has_ to better than the next one. So when I managed to throw one of my special snowfalls at North earlier today, I decided to bring it up a full notch: starting a full-on snowball fight in the Toy Centre at North's headquarters.

The Yetis were _definitely_ going to love this.

Only, the thing is, I've never broken into North's headquarters. The farthest I've ever come to is the Yetis…at the entrance. My lucky break came when somehow, in the middle of the night, I thought I saw Pitch Black drifting through the icicles of the forests near Canada. _Tink,tink,_ they went, as his ugly face waved through them. Maybe I was tired or it was a trick of the eye, but I'm certain I saw him. Obviously, this surprised me enough to call the Guardians for a meeting at North's headquarters the other day.

When I got there, honestly, the opportunity presented itself!

There I was, throwing snowballs at the elves while waiting for Tooth and the _Easter Bunny _to show up, when North's Yetis walked in. Normally, I would have put my Snowball Fight Plan into action but I was too distracted with the stupid elves to think about it.

North himself had gone to his chamber of wonders (no doubt that he was going to build another one of those flying trains) when he realized that Tooth was going to take a long time coming to the meeting. Who could blame her? She didn't have dream sands, winds, holes or portals to speed her travels up. She only had those wings of hers. The _Easter Bunny_ had no reason to not be here by now (he was probably taking a long time just to piss me off) Didn't they know this could be serious? I felt like no one took me seriously I the Little Boy That Cried Wolf. You know, it's not like I didn't _save_ the world from fear and darkness and anything. Anyways, I noticed the Yetis were holding portal snow globes and toys while walking inside the Globe chambers, where I was fooling around with the elves.

I quickly flew behind the globe, (the one with the twinkling lights to show how many children believed in the Guardians) wanting to surprise them with a few icy snowballs. The Yetis didn't even notice the wet elves and they were too afraid of me to point the Yetis to my secret location. A few moments later, the hairy beasts put the snow globes and toys inside one of the room's closets.

One thing_-they didn't lock the closet's doors._

Inside, I was dancing for joy. Finally! Now, I could have some real fun! I flew down towards the pile of snow globes and grabbed one randomly. "Heheh, can't catch me now!" I whispered to myself. I didn't quite exactly know how to work the portals, but what's wrong with trial and error?

I pulled the snowglobe close to my face and as soon as I heard fluttering wings near the window and a hole in the ground opening up, I threw the snow globe and jumped inside of the forming portal. The last thing I saw when I quickly turned around, before the portal could transport me wholly, was a black shadow figure holding a toy that resembled a little purple pony.


	2. Brave New World

**The following chapter is split into two POVs: Twilight's and Jack Frost's. Please continue reading-rate and review, as well! Keep calm and flutter on. **

Twilight Sparkle

"Ooof."

There is something in my library.

_There is something in my library._

Thereissomethinginmylibrary!

"Aaahh!" I shrieked. I had been reading up on the history of love spells and another book about human anatomy when it just-appeared in my library, landing with a soft _"ooof."_ Spike had left the tree house to go look for Fluttershy because there was something wrong with my owl-it had stopped hooting since last week. So it's was just me and whatever this…huge thing was.

I backed up and bumped into my desk by mistake. My horn instantly lighted up and picked up the papers that fell. Suddenly, the strange being got off the floor and started _flying _around my library. My books, my books! _Stop touching them, whatever you are!_

The large thing seemed familiar though. Maybe I've read about a creature that had hair the color of Rarity's coat and with eyes that were toned with blues. But the structure of this being was almost…_human_. After Princess Celestia had appointed me as an Alicorn, I had started reading more about the realm of humans. How had it gotten to Ponyville?

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked it as politely as I could. I've read that humans could be very violent.

The human turned around to face me, with an amused expression on its face. "Haha! You're like a little horse! That's so funny!"

"I'm an_ Alicorn,_ in case you didn't know," I scowled, "my name is Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?"

The human stopped laughing and responded softly, "I'm Jack Frost. I'm a Guardian, by the way," Jack Frost turned around to look at my books. I cleared my throat. "Wh-what do you want here-"

"-hey, what's this place called? It's so weird," Jack stopped flying, "where's the fun and the snow?"

"Snow? We're in the middle of summer. Why?" I had to keep this Jack Frost talking until Spike came back and then I would use my binding spell, while Spike would then write a note to Princess Celestia about the unannounced arrival of this visitor. At least I hoped it was a visitor.

"Well, if you want fun," I continued, "we have a Pinky Pie around here." I giggled the last part out and stopped when Jack Frost flew up again and started making ice slides. I'm not kidding-_ice slides_ in the middle of summer and in my library! I trotted near him.

"Hey! Quit your magic! Whose apprentice are you?!" I shouted as loud as I could because _Jack Frost_ was too busy enjoying himself with his sliding. ICE WAS ON MY BOOKS! HOW DARE HE?

"Woo! This is so much fun!" Jack Frost came sliding down the F section, "hey, unicorn! Come try this!"

"Uurk- n-no thanks (_keep it together, Twilight_). But please make it go away! These are my books!" I pleaded with the evil human. I wondered if my magic could even work on him…

At that moment, Spike entered my library, with Fluttershy and my owl, and started screaming in a high soprano. I took advantage of Jack Frost's surprise at my cute dragon and quickly did a binding spell on him. He instantly fell down to the ground, with purple coils swirling around his figure. I was to admire my work when all of a sudden; my beautiful bookcases came crashing down on all of us.

Jack Frost

When I woke up, the first things I noticed was her.

Not to mention the horrible pain in my head.

But anyways, that weird little horse or Alicorn or_ centaur_ or whatever, was staring weirdly at me.

Hmm, I actually thought this place was fun. I guess I better head back to the portal-oh, wait. I didn't _have_ a portal snow globe with me. Now how was I going to get back home? The centaur used magic; maybe it would transport me back.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked her sarcastically. I realized I was lying on the dirty ground of what appeared to be the center of a town. I looked around to see little horses of all the colours of the rainbow surrounding me with big, curious eyes.

The area I was in was filled with colours and smells unknown to me. Apple fritter and fresh roses filled the air (it was much cleaner than the Earth realm) and everything around me was covered with envious nature.

"Well, howdy, partner!" A tawny pony came up to me, wearing a straw hat and talking in a southern accent. I looked up and saw a flying pony who seemed to literally be a flying rainbow whizzing past.

If North was here, he would have started babbling about the wonder and magic of this place.

What's up with all the colours in this place, anyway? It's like Tooth vomited all over here or something.

_Tooth. North._ I felt a pang in my chest and knew that I missed the Guardians. Before I got too homesick though, a bright Alicorn approached me with a...what was that? A parchment? Seriously? I rolled my eyes mentally. It started opening it with its hooves (I had no idea how that was possible) and reading it in a loud falsetto:

"Jack Frost, you are hereby declared guilty of threatening the Crystal Heart and its kingdom-"

Wait. What?

"-evil magic. Your punishment will be locked in stone for eternity. Do you have anything you want to declare before this event happens?"

Locked in stone? Forever?

"Wait, wait, wait. You actually think I did any harm here?" I lifted up my hands and started flying around the Alicorn. "I mean, sure I had my fun and made a couple of ice slides but, you know, besides that, no evil magic or anything." I stopped flying and hovered in front of the dazzling Alicorn.

It stared at me profoundly. "I know what you are- a Guardian- the most mischievous of them all."

I chuckled. "I'm glad you've heard about me."

"Of course, my sister, Nightmare Moon, was contacted by the Man in the Moon from the Earth Realm about your sudden…promotion, I should say."

I started forming ice balls in my hand and nodding at the same time. There had to be a way to get out of this freaky pony place! "Sorry, but who are you?" I asked. The rest of the ponies were still watching her and me- well, except for a pink one who was jumping around in the crowd, yelling, "Oooh! I love guessing games! Pick me! Pick me! I know who she is!"

"My name is Princess Celestia. Now, say your last words before I commence your punishment, Jack Frost," Princess Celestia smiled, "I'm sure your Guardians would understand about this. After all, you've always been evil-I'm not sure why the Man in the Moon picked you in the first place."

If the Man in the Moon tells you something, _believe it._

"My name is Jack Frost. I am a Guardian, chosen by the Man in the Moon," I rose higher and higher into the air, "I'm not evil and I did not do whatever you're all accusing me of!" As I was about to fly away into one of the forests ahead, I was pushed down to the ground, making my head hurt again. Ugh! Those stupid magic coils again!

A voice spoke out from above me. "Princess Celestia, hearing of this new threat to the Crystal Heart, I hereby declare to take this new creature under my wing in order to begin the Discord Reform on him and help him get back to his realm." I looked up to see who it was.

Twilight Sparkle.


End file.
